1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to integrated circuit test circuits and methods. In particular, the present invention relates to storage of test result data on an integrated circuit device in nonvolatile memory elements and, most particularly, to the inclusion of logic in the integrated circuit device for determining the results of device tests and enabling the storage of test results in the nonvolatile memory elements.
2. Statement of the Art
Semiconductor integrated circuit devices are manufactured on wafers or other substrates of semiconductor material. Conventionally, many devices are manufactured on a single wafer and individual devices or groups of devices are cut from the wafer and packaged. The devices are tested at various points during the manufacturing process, e.g., with electrical probes while they are still on the wafer, in die form (after singulation but prior to packaging) and after packaging.
During testing, a particular signal or combination of signals is input to the device and the output value or values read from the device are compared with values expected to be obtained from a properly functioning device. Tests may involve a particular signal or combination of signals being delivered repetitively, perhaps under extreme environmental conditions (temperature, voltage, etc.) in order to identify a device which would fail after a shorter than usual period of use (“burn-in” testing). Other tests may involve a number of different signals or signal combinations delivered in sequence. One method for testing a memory device is to deliver the same signal/signal combination to multiple identical subsections of the device simultaneously and compare the values read from the subsections (“compression testing”). If all of the respective, read values match, the test has been passed, while a mismatch between respective values read from any of the subsections indicates a device malfunction and failure of the test.
A particular test or test sequence often includes multiple test steps. Moreover, a complete test flow will often require that devices move from one piece of test equipment to another. For example, a first piece of test equipment and test fixtures may be utilized for probe: testing, another for burn-in testing and yet another for packaged device testing after burn-in.
After a particular test or test sequence has been completed, devices which have failed some or all of a test may be separated from the good devices. However, a device which has failed one portion of the test sequence may pass subsequent test sequences, so if it is erroneously placed into the “good” bin and then passes subsequent tests it may eventually be classified and sold as fully functional. One way to avoid this type of error is to store information regarding the test history of the device on the device itself in nonvolatile memory elements. One example describing storage of test results in nonvolatile memory on a semiconductor device is co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/946,027, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
Test equipment used for testing integrated circuit devices conventionally transmits a test signal and then receives an output signal from the integrated circuit device. The test equipment then compares the output signal from the integrated circuit device with the value expected to be obtained from a properly functioning device and sends an instruction to the device which causes a specific nonvolatile memory element to be set to indicate either pass or fail of the test step. A series of nonvolatile memory elements may be set to indicate the results of a series of tests or test steps. The tester thus must include detectors and comparators so that it can read the output signal and perform a comparison to determine passage or failure of the test.
It would be advantageous to decrease the cost and complexity of the tester by eliminating the need for detectors and comparators on the test equipment.
It would be advantageous to eliminate the need for intelligence in device test equipment, by instead placing intelligence on the device being tested.
It would be desirable to provide for the storage of information concerning correct application of test sequences to the device on the device itself.
These and other advantages are provided by the invention.